High School Dropouts
by potc-and-hpfan
Summary: hermione and draco, head boy and girl, are assigned to attend high school in America. will they survive? DMHG GETTING REVISED AND UPDATED TILL FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

"Lemon drop?" asked professor Dumbledore as the two head students sat down.

"No, thank you." Said Hermione. Draco shook his head.

"Alas I am afraid no one here shares my love for these delicious muggle candies." He said shaking his head in despair.

"Excuse me professor, but why exactly are we here?" asked Hermione.

"Ah yes… well you see I was wondering what it would be like in an American muggle school one day and I said to my self, 'Albus, why not make something of it! Joining some things that their school might have that our school is in need of! But how?' and that's when I decided to send my two most helpful students, head boy and girl. That's where you two come in. I want to send you two to high school!"

Hermione sat there grinning ear to ear. She had always wanted to go to American schools they had always been so different that she just had to see it. Draco on the other hand was speechless. His pale white face was even whiter than before and his mouth was slightly agar. His eyes were wide with fright and he was twitching slightly.

"Oh this is wonderful! When do we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I will let you get packed and say good by to you friends but you have to be ready to leave at 3:30 sharp. You will be flying via airplane to a small place in Missouri. Good night!" he stood and left the room.

Hermione stood too almost jumping for joy. She looked over at Draco and slightly caulked her head. He still sat there his eye twitching and a look of shear fright written across his face. Sort of like what he looked like when he was attacked by buck beak, boy was that funny. She began to giggle and he snapped out if his trance.

"What's so funny mudblood?" he snapped.

She giggled some more and then managed to say, "your face!" then she left the room laughing.

ooooOOOOoooo

Hermione looked at her watch. '3:29' it said in flashing letters. Then it started beeping as the 29 changed to 30. 'Oops I forgot I set the alarm.' She though. She turned it off and looked around the hallway. She saw Dumbledore walking out of his office slowly and Draco sprinting up the stairs from the dungeons. He had nothing with him, so when he stopped in front of her panting she asked him why.

"Shrinking charms Granger…" he managed to say. Then Dumbledore walked up casually.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are aware you will be around muggles this whole trip?" he asked looking down at him. Malfoy nodded. "Well, you do realize they will think it pretty odd that you pull your luggage from your pocket and resize it, do you not?"

Malfoy growled and pulled his stuff out of his pocket and resized it. At that moment the doors swung open to reveal a smiling girl. She had ironed straight brown hair with red black and honey blonde highlights. She wore a short denim skirt that came just above her knees and brown wrinkled leather boots. She had a cute blue tank top on with a nice white lace coverlet tied underneath her chest. She slid her blue-ish/black sunglasses atop her head and smiled.

"Are these the victims?" she asked with a soft voice. Dumbledore laughed and nodded.

"Ah yes indeed." He said. "Heads, this is Annette Rathmore. She is going to be your hostess. Please treat her with respect. She is a highly skilled witch, and isn't afraid to… smoke your tush as she put it. Now go and have fun!"

Annette looked at Malfoy and smiled she walked up to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Hermione watched aw struck, until his face turned paler and his smirk turned to a line. His eyes widened with fear and he nodded when she pulled away. Annette brushed her hands together as if she just finished something difficult and dirty and winked at Hermione. "We wont be having any trouble with this one." She whispered to her.

ooooOOOOoooo

They stepped onto the plain and Hermione and Annette put their carry-ons into the bins above their seats. Draco watched and did the same, but when they sat down (Hermione, Draco, Annette in that order) he had missed how they fastened the seat belts. The stewardess who walked by to check told him to fasten his belt and he nodded as she walked off.

"Granger," he whispered. She looked over at him.

"What?"

"How do I fasten it?" he asked.

"You slide the pieces together." She said simply. He looked at them blankly.

"Sir! You need to fasten your seat belt!" said the stewardess as she walked by again.

"Oh here!" cried Hermione and clicked the pieces together.

"I don't see why we couldn't just apparate there…" he grumbled.

"You know perfectly well that if you tried to apparate to a country or somewhere as far away as we are going that you could kill your self. So stop gripping." Muttered Hermione angrily. Draco just grumbled in response. The plane started to taxi to the runway and Draco's head snapped up.

"What's it doing?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"It's just taxiing to the run way…" Hermione replied yawning. Draco nodded and leaned over Annette to gaze out of window. The plane hit the runway and began to accelerate. Draco could feel the pull of gravity and started to freak out.

"What's it doing now!" he yelped.

"Relax! It's just like taking off on a broom." Said Annette. Draco shook his head.

"No it's not! No it is not!" he exclaimed. Without realizing it Hermione grabbed his hand, she too had a problem taking off; she just didn't show it like he did. Draco stopped ranting and looked down at her hand, and then he looked up at her. Her eyes were shut tight and she was muttering something in French. He said nothing because it calmed him down. He followed her lead and shut his eyes and began to sing some lines from his favorite weird sisters song under his breath. **(A/N: no darlings Draco does not harbor a secrete love for a muggle band, sorry.) **

Soon the plane hit the right altitude and began to cost smoothly. Draco let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding and let go of Hermione's hand. It was then that she realized she was holding it and she looked up at him, questioningly. He grabbed a muggle magazine and flipped through it. He poked Hermione in the arm and pointed to an add for the magic bullet cooking accessory.

"What's that?" he asked her. "It looks kinky." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book.

"It a cooking accessory, Malfoy. It's liked a blender or food processor." He just nodded not really understanding what a blender or food processor was.

ooooOOOOoooo

They were in the airport at the luggage department. Draco's bag was lost. Annette had jumped the counter with her wand pointed at the woman's head when she found out that his bag was taken in for surveillance. There was reason that he could be a threat to the nation, or just a wack job, one of the two. She came out dragging his bag behind her, smiling pleasantly at the woman behind the counter and waving goodbye.

"It's a good thing I was prepared for that. You should thank me latter for it though. Honestly, did you have to pack potions stuff? They thought you were on crack." She said walking past Draco and out the door.

He leaned over to Hermione and asked, "What's crack?"

ooooOOOOoooo

"So your telling me that muggles smoke grass just to get this temporary high that turns their brains to mush?" Annette nodded. "Wow, muggles are dumber than I thought…"

"They're not all bad, Malfoy, you'll see." Chimed in Hermione from the back seat of Annette's baby blue punch bug convertible.

"Hermione's right, Draco. You never know, you may find some special friends here." Said Annette.

"Listen Rathmore," said Draco in a harsh tone, "I never said you could call me by my first name. And I highly doubt I will ever even talk to those people, if they can be called that. I'll sit through school with them, but you couldn't pay me to talk to them."

"Not even a million galleons?" asked Annette.

"A million you sa-… no. Not even a million." Annette giggled slightly and looked in her rear view mirror.

"How are you doing Hermione dear?" Hermione smiled.

"Fine, thank you."

ooooOOOOoooo

Hermione sat in bed looking at her room. Annette had walked in with Hermione and asked her what her dream room was. Hermione responded with a simple list.

"White walls with black marble flooring and red satin curtains. A bed with black silk sheets and red satin covers and pillow of both colors, and… grayish silver doors." Annette waved her wand that's what the empty room looked like. With a desk and some other bedroom necessities of course.

Hermione was pleased and turned on the CD player that Annette added. She had mounted it on the wall and told her she had charmed it to play whatever songs Hermione knew and that fit her mood for the moment. She turned it on a nice soothing song came on. She turned off her bedside lamp and curled under her cool sheets, falling asleep in minutes.

Draco's on the other hand wasn't his dream room; it was just like his room at home. Green and black and silver with dragon ornaments everywhere. He even made Annette change to location of his closet and bathroom to match his room at home. She didn't complain though she just asked for one small favor.

"And what's that?" he asked bitterly.

"This." She said. The same CD player appeared on the wall next to his bed. "It plays what songs you know and that fit your mood." Draco nodded.

"Now get out of my room."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer… 

**Hermione: damn trumpets…**

**Draco: yeah! What's with the trumpets?**

**Me: I like the trumpets…**

**Draco: I like sleep!**

**Hermione: yeah!**

**Annette: I like Starbucks!**

**Everyone: nods**

**Well… no. I wish, but no, I dare say I do not own them.**

ooooOOOOoooo

Hermione was awoken by the shrill sound of an army trumpet going off in her ear. She sprung to her feet and slammed her pillow into the hovering instrument. It crashed to the floor and uttered its last hallow tune before it vanished. She looked at her alarm clock; it read 5:00 in flashing red letters. She sighed and stepped out her door, hearing the same shrill scream from another trumpet down the hall. Draco's door burst open and he ran from the room, the trumpet hovering behind him. He spotted Hermione and screamed to her.

"HOW DO I MAKE THE DAMNED THING STOP! I EVEN TRIED A SILENCING CHARM!" Hermione, still holding her pillow, swung it at the second trumpet and it too clattered to floor. Draco turned around and was about to walk back into his room when Annette shouted up the stairs.

"Yawl ready for school yet? I got you up early so we can get Starbucks for breakfast!"

"Um, no. We'll be down in a few minutes." Said Hermione. Draco glared at her but trudged back into his room to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in front of the front door with Annette as she switched their clothes with a few simple charms.

"Honestly, didn't Dumbledore tell you that it's not a private school? You don't have any freakin' uniforms! We'll have to go shopping for some muggle clothes. You did transfer your money right?" Hermione nodded and said she had a credit card. Draco stared at them both blankly.

"I'm a pure blood wizard! How the hell am I supposed to know anything? And what the fuck is a credit card?"

"Plastic money. Well not really but you use it and then pay it off latter. And watch your mouth next time." Said Annette.

"I'll pay for his stuff." Said Hermione. "Little does Draco know, my parents are just as wealthy as his when it comes to being muggle dentists."

"Well then," said Annette, "we a have a reason to shop on the plaza! We shall buy nice designer threads… now lets get going."

Minutes later they were pulling out of Annette's driveway. Hermione gazed at the large colonial brick mansion that sat in the middle of a grove of trees. Ivy was growing up the front giving it a haunting look of age.

"How old is your house?" asked Hermione.

"Brand new actually. The ivy is a cloaking device that daddy invented. Only muggles can see it or, in our case, the inhabitants too." replied Annette.

ooooOOOOoooo

The three of them came marching through the door with their coffees in hand. Without warning Annette turned sharply into a room with a sign saying 'Front Office'.

"Stay here." She ordered. So they did and sipped their coffee quietly. Hermione peeked through the little window in the door and saw Annette waving her wand around. Everyone was frozen in time it seemed like. Then Annette walked into a side office and Hermione could no longer see her. Minutes later Annette was back and everything was back to normal.

"Okay here's the deal. You are put in as exchange students. You are seniors, just like me, and will graduate with the class. Your records will look like regular muggle files. And… oh yeah hold still." Annette took her wand and moved it around her head, then moved it around Draco's and Hermione's. "Now you know the curriculum."

Draco stood there for a moment, and then his mouth opened slowly and he screamed grabbing his head. "E equals MC squared… pie is 3.14 bla, bla, bla… Darwin's theory was… van go!" Annette nodded.

"Yeah that happens sometimes…" she said and walked off. "Oh and here's your schedule." She turned around and threw them two balled up pieces of paper. "Your on your own kids!"

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" asked Hermione. He nodded slowly. "Okay, cause it looks like we have the same classes… we have calculus first… crap, we don't have any supplies!" then she noticed two book bags on the bench. There was note with them, it read:

_Thought you might need this stuff. Same things in each bag don't be picky. You, Hermione, might need to explain what things are to Draco._

Hermione grabbed one and handed the other to Draco. "Well, it's off to math class I guess."

ooooOOOOoooo

"Good morning again class… oh hello, are you two the new students?" asked the teacher as she gazed at the two new faces in her class.

"Um… yes ma'am. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Draco Malfoy," said Hermione. Some of the students began to snigger in the back of the classroom. Hermione blushed.

"Don't mind them dear. I'm Mrs. Ford. If you two need any help don't hesitate to ask." Hermione nodded and sat back down.

The boy in front of Hermione turned around and smiled. He had black hair and blue eyes that contrasted deeply with his pale skin. He wore baggy black cargo pants and a tight black wife beater. Spiked bracelets covered both his arms. He flipped his side-swooshed hair out of eyes and smiled.

"Hermione huh? Nice name, ever thought of changing it? Names Cory. Changed it from Conroy. Didn't fit me." He said stretching out his hand. She shook it, slightly startled. "Ever thought of dying your hair black, it's a nice color, black is. No, your color is red. I can tell. Red hair for you, yes, red…" Hermione shook her head.

"I like my hair color." She said.

"Nonsense, Mi, you don't mind if I call you Mi do you? Good." He said before she could reply. "I will make you emo yet!"

"CORY!" yelled Mrs. Ford. He spun around and smiled. Hermione mouthed a thank you and the teacher smiled. "Cory, can you solve this equation?"

Draco was having similar luck. This girl, Nichole, was flirting with him. She had dropped twelve pencils already to try and get his attention. He didn't even blink.

"Um… Draco, could you hand me my pencil?" she asked him in a flirtatious tone. He scowled.

"Will it get you to stop dropping them and talking to me?" he asked. She looked startled but nodded. He picked it up and threw it her. "Better now?" he asked. She nodded again. "Good now stop bothering me."

ooooOOOOoooo

Lunch rolled around three hours later. The two magical teens walked through the line of horrible bearded ladies and food that was still moving. They looked around the large room to find a table to sit at. There was a jock table, with the football studs of the season discussing plays and checking out the cheerleaders. Their table was right next the jocks. Draco's eyes lingered on their table as they walked by, they were all scantily clad jumping up and down, their short skirts lingering in the air. Draco winked at one of the blonde women with a large chest. So what if she was muggle, she was a hot muggle. Hermione rolled her eyes.

They brushed past a table whose occupants were in nothing but black. And that's when Hermione dropped her tray of food as Cory's high-pitched voice cut through the air like a razor.

"MI!" he shouted. "Sit here! PLEASE MI! You gotta meet the gang!"

"Run, Malfoy!" she said in a panicked voice and shot off towards an empty table. Draco laughed but when Cory sent him a wink he too ran after Hermione.

They were seated at an empty table next to a bunch of pimple faced, glasses and plaid clad, buck toothed, stringy people. The band geeks as Hermione and Draco later found out. They sat with their instruments and gazed at each other lustfully. It was disgusting to say the least. Then on the other side of room was Annette, sitting at a table filled with nicely dressed kids, guy _and_ girls, laughing and joking around.

"Mi! Why did you run off like that?" asked Cory as he slid into the seat next to Draco. Hermione squeaked in surprised and franticly tried to come up with an explanation. Cory gazed over at Draco. He smiled and scooted a little closer. "Mi, you didn't tell me you had a sexy boyfriend." Hermione gapped at him.

"He is not my boyfriend, " she said in a harsh whisper.

"OooooooOo. So he's single!" he said scooting closer to Draco.

"I'm NOT gay!" Draco shouted and scooted closer to Hermione.

"Oh, to bad. I would have shown you an extra good time." Said Cory, winking at him again. Draco grew paler and a hint of green spread across his face. Hermione tried not to laugh, but she did and fell ungracefully out of her chair. The cheerleader that Draco had winked at earlier sauntered over to their table. She slid into Hermione's now empty chair and smiled at Draco.

"High there," she said in a seductive tone. "I'm Brittany."

"Hiya Brittany!" said Cory. "Nice out fit, needs some silver sparkles though don't you think?"

"Oh my god! I know! I was just telling the girls that like we needed an updated!"

"I know!" said Cory; "it's been the same damn thing every year!"

"Like totally, its so old now!" Hermione slid into another chair and glared at Brittany. Then hearing a mindless conversation between Cory and her, she decided to slip out unnoticed. Unfortunately Draco did notice and fallowed her out the door.

"Trying to sneak away Granger?" he asked as they entered the hallway.

"Yes." She sighed. "Thank god I made it. Cory has been in all of our classes and has been bugging me to no end! Its like flesh eating slugs are crawling all over me!"

"To bad they aren't." muttered Draco.

"Oh stuff it!" she said. "You know I thought you weren't going to insult me on this trip. I guess I was wrong."

"You got that right Granger." He said. " The only thing that Rathmore told me was to not call you a mudblood."

"And why are you listening to her?"

"She threatened me."

"Like that's stopped you before."

"Well this time its different."

"How so Malfoy?"

"She knows something… like she could read my mind."

"Now you have my curiosity. What on earth could she have used to keep _you_ from calling _me_ a mudblood?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!"

"Fine…" but not really she was going to find out.

ooooOOOOoooo

"OH COME ON MALFOY! YOU CAN'T LOOK THAT BAD!" yelled Hermione into the men's changing room.

"My god Granger I look gay!" he shouted back.

"Now this I gotta see!" she shouted back. He stepped out, looking pissed. He was wearing tight jeans with a pink striped polo shirt. His white shoes practically matched his hair and the black belt popped sending your eyes to his lower region.

"I like it." Said Annette walking up behind Hermione. "Just cut that shaggy main and you've got the prep look down."

"I don't think he wants the prep look," said Hermione pondering. "Maybe skater?"

"Ooooooooo that's hot." Said Annette and walked off again.

"Yes, Malfoy we're going to try the skater look. Come on now, go change." He grunted and backed into the dressing room.

Hermione walked off and came back with some black jeans and a wife beater. "Try these."

Draco came out and Hermione took a sharp breath. The shirt was tight, really tight, and his muscles were popping out of it. The black jeans were loose and hung just a little showing off his green boxers.

"I- I like It." She stuttered. He nodded.

"Yeah it kinda fits me I think. Next?" he said not noticing the dryness of her voice. She threw five more pairs of jeans at him and about twelve tee shirts. You just need to try the jeans to make sure the fit. I picked the shirts for your cocky ego. They should fit you nicely. He walked out one last time with an FCUK (French connection united kingdom) shirt. It read 'FCUK me, you know you want to.'

"I have to admit Granger, you have nice taste." He said. She laughed.

"I read it and thought of you, Malfoy." then she could have slapped her self when she realized what she said.

"Really Granger? To bad the feeling isn't mutual." He said laughing.

They paid for the clothes and kept walking with Annette down the plaza. Draco was gazing through the windows when his eyes spotted something. He smirked and grabbed Hermione around the waist with one hand covering her mouth so her scream was unnoticed. He pushed her through the door and called attention to the clerk.

"This girl, is in need of hair assistance!" he exclaimed motioning toward Hermione. "We will pay what ever! Just fix that dead animal on her head!" Hermione glared at him.

"What on earth are you doing Malfoy?" she hissed.

"If I have to look at you for the rest of the year, I might as well look at something remotely good looking." He responded smirking.

"How dare you, my hair is-"

"Dreadful!" screeched the man that approached her. "This hair must be tamed! Young lady, what do you do to it every morning, it looks absolutely _butchered_!"

"I'll have you know _sir_, that my hair is perfectly fine!" she said, her face turning red with embarrassment and anger.

"Well your boy friend seems to disagree." Said the man.

"HE IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND!" she squealed.

"What else do you do besides hair?" asked Draco.

"Nails, facial hair, massages, the works basically." Replied the man.

"Makeup too?" asked Draco. The man nodded. "Good, then give her the works. I'll be back Granger, have to tell Rathmore that I'm fixing you."

ooooOOOOoooo

"EEK! That hurts!" yelled Hermione as the man forced a brush through her hair.

"What do you expect! This _thing_ is a walking knot! Besides no pain no gain!" he said spinning her in her chair while he poured more conditioner in it. "While we let that soak in, we shall start on those nails… OH MY GOD! Do you bite them!"

ooooOOOOoooo

Snip. "How much are you cutting off?" snip. "I like my hair long you know." Snip. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" snip. "Stop that!" snnnnnnnnnip.

"Have you ever dyed your hair?"

"No."

"Oh goody I love virgins."

"Excuse me?"

ooooOOOOoooo

"Voila."

"Wow I look…"

"Exquisite? Who knew that this ugly duckling was such a sexy swan?"

"How do I thank you?" she asked as she fiddled with her hair.

"By letting me see the look on that boys face." Said the man smiling at her in the mirror. Hermione stood up a little straighter and walked slowly to the front of the hair parlor. Draco was sitting in a chair flipping through a magazine. She cleared her throat but he didn't notice.

"Um… Malfoy?" he looked up, startled by her quiet voice. He seemed to make a double take when he noticed her standing there. His mouth went loose and hung there slightly agar. He stood quickly and dropped the magazine, clearing his throat continuously.

"Granger, hem, you look… better." He coughed out. Her hair stylist leaned over a bit and whispered in her ear.

"Bet he wishes he was your boyfriend now." He said. Hermione giggle.

"I owe it all to you Malfoy, I admit you did a good thing dragging me in here."

"I hate to break the love fest," said the clerk with a rude snap of her gum, "but you owe us $250."

ooooOOOOoooo

**Well what do you think? You get a full description of what she looks like next chapter along with the unfolding of the plot. Annette isn't all fun and games, she's fire, and she's just waiting to burn something…  
teaser? M'kay.**

"_Homecoming? What's that?"_

**Later**

"_Granger… would you like to be my… err date?"_

**Mmmmm I like suspense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. It's your author speaking. Just wondering how you like story so far. Like I said last chapter the plot will start to unravel in this chapter. You will learn the sides of Annette. She is in fact a little crazy, and Cory… what's up with him? Oh… and isn't it a little weird that a gay emo/ gothic kid is telling the cheerleader that their out fits need an update? Well… that will all be revealed in due time. Any other issues that you might need to clear up just send me a review and I'll try and respond. Now read and enjoy.**

Hermione sat in front of her mirror examining her new look. Her long elbow length hair was now just below her shoulders. Instead of her knotted dark and dull brown she now had smooth straight rich honey, with copper highlights. She was much more relaxed after the massage and it showed. She looked like a carefree child instead of the stressed bookworm. She gazed at her smooth shining nails. Yes it was true she bit them, but now how could she harm them, they were too pretty to destroy. Her toes were the same with the exception of intricate designs on her big toes. She smiled once more in the mirror, raising her newly shaped brows and giggled. Malfoy was going to run out of insults soon.

Mean while…

"AVADA… Kadabra!" the green glow at the tip of her wand died. Voldemort cried out in frustration.

"You do that ever DAMNED TIME!" he screamed. "CRUCIO!"

She collapsed to the ground, a long shriek emitted through her lips then it turned into a strained laughter. He lifted the curse and glared at her.

"I must keep my strength for when I need it." She said breathing deeply as the curse wore off.

"You're right Annette. I shouldn't waist you." He said as he walked off. She licked the blood from her lips and smiled.

ooooOOOOoooo

The second day was the same as the last; Cory was in every single one of Hermione and Draco's classes, even Latin. Cory was walking with Hermione to her new locker while she got her books for her next class. She took a note of how handy this was and shut her locker with a slam.

"Its a sign I tell you!" cried Cory. "There is a reason that I am in every class with you! Come on Mi you gotta admit that there is a reason!"

"Yeah, some one wants me dead." She muttered. Cory ignored her, and stopped in the middle of the hallway. A few people yelled at him and told him to move his fat ass.

"You need my help getting a boy friend." He said throwing one arm into the air. "That's it!"

"Seriously is this punishment for killing that spider over the summer or something?" muttered Hermione her head tilted to the ceiling.

"Tell me, Mi, why am I standing in front of the homecoming banner?"

"Because you stopped walking." She responded.

"No silly, you need a date. And if it's this Friday, then we better get started…" he turned to her and smiled. "And you already have the looks down. Now we just need the attitude and the guy! Oh and the dress, but that can wait till Thursday." Hermione sighed.

"Fine, but you aren't going to force me to do anything that I don't want to!" Cory nodded.

"Agreed!" he said and shook her hand. The bell rang and Hermione squeaked.

"Damn it Cory! You made me late for class!" screamed Hermione.

"Correction! I made _us_ late for class." He said running into the room with her.

ooooOOOOoooo

During lunch Hermione sat there gazing at her food while Cory went on and on about her social skills.

"You don't open up to people!" he complained. "You need to be more flirtatious! You have the spunk and intelligence, now you just need the girl ness!"

"He's right you know." Said Draco smirking from across the table. Hermione kicked him in the shin. "OW! What was that for?"

"For agreeing with the enemy." She said for the first time during lunch.

"Hey! I am not an enemy!" Cory yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes. "We need a practice round!" he declared gazing over to Draco.

"Oh no, I'm not going to be a pawn in your little game to get Granger a boyfriend!"

"I'll kiss you!" said Cory jumping up out of his chair.

"Okay, okay. Granger… would you be my, err, date?"

"No, no, all wrong. Come on Draco! Say it with feeling!" Draco glared at Cory but gave it one more try any way.

"Granger… would you like to be my… err date?" he asked.

"Oh good enough…" muttered Cory. Then he looked at Hermione, telling her tosay something.

"Oh, why thank you _Malfoy_. I'd be _honored_." She said in rather sarcastic tone.

"You would be wouldn't you?" said Malfoy as he stalked back to his chair.

"Your such a pig headed bastard." She muttered looking down at her plate.

"What was that Granger?" he asked looking up from his own.

"Nothing." She said getting up. "I'm leaving, I'm not hungry." She said and walked out of the lunchroom doors. Cory didn't fallow her; he knew she wanted to be alone. Draco, however, stood abruptly.

"I wouldn't go if I were you." Said Cory.

"And why not?" asked Draco crossing his arms.

"Because she's pissed. It's probably her time if you know what I mean, but if you just try and reason with her she'll bite your head off."

"I've known her for seven years, I think I can handle her." He said and walked out of the room to find Hermione. He didn't have to look far she was standing against the wall out side of the door, her head bowed and her shoulders shaking.

"Granger, come back to lunch." He said. She shook her head no, not ever looking up. "Come on Granger, I'll be nice?" he said, somewhat questioning himself. She didn't look up but she spoke.

"Am I really that hard to find attractive? Do I really need to practice?" she asked, her voice was hallow and depressing.

"Come on Granger, you know I'm supposed to hate you." He said smiling a little bit. She looked up and shook her head again.

"Not you, Cory! He's only known me for a day and he thinks that I cant get a guy because of my attitude and lack of girlishness! He thinks I need to practice!" she squealed. Draco saw the tears running down her face and realized that the spark in her eyes were gone, all that was left was defeat.

"Its not true." Said Draco, his voice soft. "you just don't try to get the guy, you make the guy come to you. It's admirable. Take Weasley for instance, he's been chasing after you like cat chases a mouse he just never catches you."

"But Ron cant be my date to homecoming…" she said.

"Well, I wasn't going to go cause you know I don't like muggles, and Annette scares me, and your-"

"A mudblood." She finished for him looking down again.

"Yeah… that." He said sadly. She nodded blankly.

"I understand. I think I wont go either."

"Go Granger, stun the crowd, and show the guys what they missed out on. It'll be your night to shine around the people you fit in with."

"I've never fit in with this crowd. Not at home, not here, and the only thing that's holding me in with the magic crowd is my fight with learning it all." She said, tears falling from her eyes again. Draco leaned against the wall next to her.

"Its you against the world…" he said. She nodded again and looked at the floor. The bell rang and she walked off leaving Draco to stare after her.

ooooOOOOoooo

"I have a plan to keep those two from falling in love."

"Good, tell me." Said Lucius.

"Get the girl a filthy muggle boyfriend. Draco will get pissed and hate her again!"

"Good. Draco and that mudblood will not have a future together." He said smiling at the boy.

"When do I get paid?" asked Cory.

"When I know you've seceded." Lucius spat.

ooooOOOOoooo

**Well… short I know, but I'm hitting writers block. It's like a blood clot in the brain without the stroke. And thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming please. Teaser?**

_"I'm sorry guys, I'm not up to school today, you'll have to ride the bus."_

**Oooooh… who said that do you wonder? Lol.**


	4. AN

**All right, listen up, I'm gonna get the next chapter up soon don't worry, I just had to get all this cleared up.**

**Annette is in fact a WITCH.**

Dizi 85: but the muggle girl, a death eater? that i cant explain.

**My response: Sorry, she is a witch.**

Hotkat144: so cory and that chick are wizards. wow. can't wait for more.

**My response: Yes, I made Cory a wizard, and yes _Annette_ (that's her name, not chick or girl, Annette.) is a witch.**

TwistedAsTheDickens: I have an idea for an alternitive title: Surrounded by Traitors. Good story, hilarious, but man! Ya think Dumbledore would've known...

**My response: Thank you for the idea but I think I'll stick to mine. ;) And trust me dearest dumblydore (inside joke…) knows, he knows everything… I know everything; I'm writing it of course! Laughs… well… you don't know that… so… YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT MY MANIACLE RAMBLING IS ABOUT SOON ENOUGH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA… cough. Any who…**

swimchik09: aw man when I saw the teaser on the last chapter I thought they were gonna go to homecomeing together! Oh well. Anyways update soon!

**My response: ah, yes… my teasers… now if it didn't tease you like that, why would it be called a teaser hmmm? Laughs… well I'm glad it teased you. It means a lot to me that it's doing its job, I would hate to have to fire it. –teaser trembles in terror- wow say that five time fast…**

From anonymous: Ok your story is pretty good so far. But btw it's spelled y'all not yawl.

**My response: anonymous huh, lol. As a true honest to goodness southerner I know for a fact that it can be spelled both ways, and also as an honest to goodness REDNECK southerner I know that spelling don't matter as long the point gets a across (same as grammar as you can tell, lol.). Lol, but for my dear readers I try and check it as much as I can.**

**Marci boucoup to the rest of my lovely reviews. This story would BE NOTHING with out you, I repeat _NOTHING_! For those of you I have mentioned, no offence meant, truly you all had the best reviews I had to clear up the matter I could not live with your confusion because of myself. But… please pay attention to detail…**

**The fallowing is why you should have already known that Annette is a witch…**

**Hints from chapter one:**

"Ah yes indeed." He said. "Heads, this is Annette Rathmore. She is going to be your hostess. Please treat her with respect. **She is a highly skilled witch**, and isn't afraid to… smoke your tush as she put it. Now go and have fun!"- dumblydore

Annette had jumped the counter **with her wand** pointed at the woman's head when she found out that his bag was taken in for surveillance.

"It's a good thing I was prepared for that. You should thank me latter for it though. Honestly, did you have to pack potions stuff? They thought you were on crack."

Annette **waved her wand** that's what the empty room looked like.

And that was just chapter one… I hope I made my mistakes perfectly clear with that… but I will continue onto the hints in chapter two!

Hermione was awoken by the shrill sound of **an army trumpet going off in her ear**. – now that not really clear but neither Hermione or Draco set up those trumpets, Annette did.

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in front of the front door **with Annette as she switched their clothes with a few simple charms**.

"Brand new actually. **The ivy is a cloaking device that daddy invented**. Only muggles can see it or, in our case, the inhabitants too." replied Annette. – okay not so noticeable either but, it's a magic thing and her daddy made it meaning her dad is a wizard.

Hermione peeked through the little window in the door and **saw Annette waving her wand** around.

Annette took **her wand** and moved it around her head, then moved it around Draco's and Hermione's.

**And cha, that's the last for that chapter… more will be explained in chapter 4! Don't worry. Again, I hope I didn't seem rude or anything I just want to point out the things that my bad writing must have hidden, I love you my reviewers I would be nothing without you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Hermione: oooooooh Draco, sensitive!**

**Draco: sensitive my arse.**

**Hermione: -roles eyes- what ever.**

**Draco: at least I don't cry in the middle of the hallway! I was saving you from humiliation.**

**Annette: uh huh…**

**Me: -laughs-**

**Nope. Still don't own 'em.**

**Oh… and the teaser on the last chapter… haha, I changed it from something about homecoming… so that's why it says that at the end, "I wonder who said that…." Thing… yeah, I meant to erase that.**

OoooOOOOoooo

Today the rude Trumpets did not awake the head duo. Hermione awoke and dressed in a hurry, wondering what could have happened. In her haste she slipped on the last stair. With a rude thud her bum hit the floor. A hand stretched out from behind her. She took it and stood.

"Thanks." She muttered rubbing her sore butt.

"Its not like I caught you or anything." Said Draco.

"I kinda wish you had," said Hermione, "that smarted."

Draco smirked. "Lets find Rathmore and see what's up." He said changing the subject.

The two walked into the living room. In front of the hearth on huge plush leather couch laid a very distraught Annette. Tissues where floating above her along with other cold remedies.

"I'm not feeling up to school today, you're going to have to ride the bus." She said with short cough. Something was up, Hermione was sure of it, Annette was perfectly fine the day before.

"What's a bus?" asked Draco.

"Big yellow Twinkie." Said Annette in a sarcastic tone. "Grab your bags, it'll be in front of the drive way soon." Soon was an understatement, it was rolling up as she spoke. Hermione acio'd both their bags and sprinted down the driveway. The bus driver noticed and stopped before she drove away. Hermione stepped onto the large yellow bus and looked for a seat. There was only one available. The torn blue seats sat two at a time and two people sat in every one but that one. Hermione sighed and trudged up to it. She slid in and up to the window as Draco sat beside her.

"Annette wasn't kidding when she said it was big yellow Twinkie." He commented.

"You know what a Twinkie is?" she asked.

"Granger," he sighed, "food is universal. Besides, the Twinkie was originally a magic food."

"Was not!" Hermione said.

"Then explain how I know this." He stated challenging her. She crossed her arm and sighed. Only seconds later a paper wad hit her in the back of the head. She sighed again; this was going to be a long ride.

OoooOOOOoooo

Harry and Ron sat munching on a piece of toast as Ginny continued to mutter angrily about the lack of letters Hermione had sent them.

"Hermione's probably really busy, Gin." Said Ron, even though he kind of had to agree. Harry nodded absently, not saying a word.

"Harry, the quidditch game is going to go fine. Don't worry." Said Ginny exasperatedly. Harry nodded again.

"Quidditch, right, fine." He said.

Ron looked at him.

"Is there something you're not telling us mate?" he asked. Harry sighed.

"I had a dream about Hermione last night, and it didn't indicate that all was fine and dandy. Who did she say was her host?"

"Annette Rathmore, her family is a pureblood muggle loving cult sort of, always really strange. Her dad works at the ministry." Said Ginny.

"Well something tells me she's not all she's cracked up to be." Said harry taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Hey Harry," said Ron, "take a look at this…" Ron handed Harry the Daily Prophet and pointed to the front-page article.

_He-who-must-not-be-named is said to have new forces. A Death Eater was recently captured and spoke about meetings in hope to shorten his sentence in Azkaban. "The Dark Lord has head quarters in America. Hidden in a muggle area so as not to be detected, not even our best Death Eaters know really where it is. He's using a young girl, a powerful woman really to gain more power." Says the Death Eater…_

"You suppose its Annette?" asked Ginny. Harry frowned.

"I don't know Ginny, I really don't know."

ooooOOOOoooo

As Hermione and Draco walked up to the front door after school they saw some one standing on the porch. It was Cory.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"You two really do make a cute couple." He said laughing. "But its Thursday and Mi needs a dress… are you coming too?" asked Cory to Draco.

"No he's not one for dances." Said Hermione.

"However I would like to see what dress Granger gets." He said smirking.

"Okay. And Mi, I have decided to be your date, I know, I know, your not worthy of such goodness, but its all for you dear I assure you." Said Cory.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So where are you taking me?"

OoooOOOOoooo

They were standing in the middle of a small warehouse. The place was filled with sewing machines and women and men bustling around them. After a moment a tall, deathly skinny woman approached them.

"What are you children doing in here?" she asked looking down on them, a heavy French accent was obvious. Then from the corner of her eye she noticed Cory. "CORY! DARLING! How long has it been? Your mother, her wedding dress, how is it? How is she?"

Cory smiled. "They're both fine Alice. But I'm here for my friend today. She is in need of a stunning gown for homecoming. See, she doesn't have a date and we are trying to get the guys to notice. Oh and I was wondering if you have something for me as well, its got to scream, I'M GAY! But still be sophisticated so I don't scare any one."

Alice nodded and snapped her fingers. Immediately a man and a woman were at her side. She muttered a few things and then the man grabbed Cory and the woman grabbed Hermione. Draco stood there for a moment.

"Um…" he started, Alice gazed at him. "Where do I go if I'm just an onlooker?" Alice shot her hand over to a few chairs next to a catwalk. Draco's mouth fell into an O and he walked over and sat down.

OoooOOOOoooo

The woman grabbed Hermione's arms and yanked them up and took the sweater off.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Hermione.

"Taking your measurements!" gripped the woman.

"Oh."

"Now hold still." Hermione did as she was told while being poked and prodded. She was starting to lose her patience because the longer she stood there almost naked the colder she got. After a while Hermione heard some one giggling.

"Oh you!" came Cory's distinct voice. Hermione giggled to herself. Cory must be having the time of his life being touched by another man…

ooooOOOOoooo

"Hold still!" cried Alice.

"OW! That was my spleen!" Screamed Hermione as another pin hit her in the back.

"Well if you would hold still you wouldn't get poked!"

"Well if you were more genital I wouldn't have to squirm." Hermione bit back.

"Shut up you little bitch and cooperate!" Said Alice in a New Jersey accent.

"I knew that accent was too French-y to be French! OW! That was my liver…"

ooooOOOOoooo

"Presenting out fits number one!" came a booming voice awaking Draco from his short slumber of boredom.

Cory came walking out on the catwalk, strutting as if he were a male model. He slid off his black jacket to show of his pink glittering vest and slung it over his shoulder. He turned and winked at Draco, his black loafers clicking as he walked back. Next was Hermione she came stumbling out of the curtain on green pencil heels that were almost 3 inches tall. Her dress was short, up to the knees, in the front and long in the back, dragging on the floor. It was poof-y and frilly with a black bodice and leaves in her hair. Draco about had a heart attack from laughter as Hermione tripped and fell with an "oof!" as she hit the floor of the catwalk.

That dress was a definite no.

Cory joined Draco, being completely satisfied with suit he had, after all it did have a sparkly belt!

ooooOOOOoooo

Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped. She was a walking monster!

"I don't think this is a good dress for homecoming," said Hermione trying not to be rude.

"Nonsense. Go show the boys!"

Hermione stumbled onto the catwalk again. This time with more ease as her heals were thicker and shorter. Cory was staring at her in shock and Draco looked horrified.

"WEARWOLF!" the both cried. Hermione was covered in thick black fur around her shoulders and torso. The rest was black silk, the sleeves reached down onto her hands and around her feet to the floor. Hermione didn't even bother continuing her walk.

OoooOOOOoooo

Alice was holding up fabric colors to Hermione's pale skin.

"You need to tan." She muttered. She walked around Hermione again, analyzing her. "You need to lose weight."

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione, turning red. "Listen, I'm sorry if I'm not anorexic or bulimic, but I'm perfectly content with my looks thank you."

"Fine." Spat Alice, "put this on."

Hermione walked out again, with a short knee length red and black dress. The top hung low on her neck and hugged her waist. It flared at the hips as the deep blood red started to darken into black at the hem. Her shoes were soft black ballet slippers that tied up to her knees into a matching red bow. She had long black silk gloves up to her elbows and deep red ruby hung on her neck.

This time feeling content with the dress, Hermione walked with ease. She held her head high and smirked at the two guys in front of her.

"So what do you think?" she asked in a soft tone.

"In that dress Hermione, you make me wanna change my sexuality!" claimed Cory. Draco sat there nodding.

"Yeah…" he muttered. Hermione started giggling and raised her eyebrow.

"That bad Draco?" she asked. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"What?" he asked. Cory slung an arm around Draco.

"We're eloping." He stated.

"WHAT!"

ooooOOOOoooo

Draco had to do something. He needed Hermione, he had to have her, and by god he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's always get what they want. He flung himself out of his room and went searching for Annette.

"RATHMORE!" he screamed.

"Shush, Draco, she's in her room down the hall." Said Hermione walking out of her room toweling dry her hair.

"Just take a shower?" he asked suddenly. Hermione blinked but nodded. "You should keep your hair in soft curls for the dance and leave it down. It'll look nice with the dress." She fidgeted.

"Thanks for the advice." She said and backed into her room closing the door behind her.

Draco ran to Annette's door and began to knock loudly. "Coming!" came her voice through the door. She opened it stared at Draco. "What do you want?" she asked leaning in the doorframe.

"You look better." He said pushing past her and sitting at her desk chair.

"Yeah. Twenty-four hour cold. Get em all the time." She said. "Now what do you want?"

"Granger."

OoooOOOOoooo

_Daily Prophet, instant update! _

_There was dark raid through a muggle town today, dozens killed. In these dozens two stood out. Mr. And Mrs. Granger, the parents of Harry Potter's own friend Hermione Granger. Above their home was a scarlet sword next to the dark lords very own dark mark. Witnesses say it was he-who-must-not-be-named's own secrete weapon, now identified as a muggle resident from America. Said to have the ability of sucking life out of people. The Grangers were found shriveled and old looking, the life drained out of them._

**Ta da… next chapter, HOMECOMING! Teaser? Okay!**

"_Care to dance… Hermione?" _

"_Who are you?"_

"_WHY DID YOU TRICK ME? To exploit me and make fun of me? To ridicule and degrade me? WHY?"_

"_I fell in love…"_

**ooooooooooh! Bet your wondering what they belong to! Who they belong to! Where they belong! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Hermione: -twirls in dress- oooooh I look like a devils ballerina! It's sexy…**

**Draco: you sound gothic…**

**Hermione: so… it's cool, they have great style. besides, red and black make my skin glow. **

**Draco: -roles his eyes- what ever…**

**Ha ha ha, I laugh at you for thinking it…**

OoooOOOOoooo

It was 8 o'clock pm and Hermione had thirty minutes till the dance started. Annette was making some last minute touch ups to Hermione and herself before she grabbed her magic camera and shoved her out into the living room. Draco was on the couch in a plain tee shirt and pajama pants. (A/N: lounging pants! Lol inside joke…) she tossed the camera to him.

"Take our picture's Draco dear." Said Annette grabbing Hermione's wrist. "This will be Hermione's day to remember." Draco stood up and sighed. He just wanted them to leave so that he could get his plan in action.

He lifted the camera and just snapped a picture without giving a proper warning.

"You should have given warning!" yelled Annette. "Look at us! I swear it would have been a better picture if Hermione was picking her nose!"

"Yeah, yeah, who cares?" He muttered raising the camera again. The doorbell rang and startled Draco, causing him to set off the camera again and shooting a picture of Hermione alone and Annette running for the door. He should become a photographer, not. Annette answered the door and yelled for Hermione.

"IT'S YOUR DATE!" she screamed. Hermione walked to the door and laughed seeing the goofy grin on Cory's face.

"You're early." She said as he slipped a corsage on her wrist. Its was a small red rose bud surrounded by baby's breath. She smiled down and it saying a quiet thank you.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and the two stepped out the door.

"HAVE FUN YOU TWO!" yelled Annette after them. She turned to Draco and smirked. "You ready?"

"Of course." He said with a smirk. Things where going to go according to plan… he knew it.

OoooOOOOoooo

Hermione was standing on the wall gazing out at the happy couples dancing. A few handsome guys had brought her a drink and talked her up, hoping for a dance but she kindly declined each time. Her head snapped to the side when she noticed a boy walk in wearing a mask. He was dressed in all black with a long cloak of some sorts. He started to walk towards her, a smile of confidence playing on his lips.

"Care to dance… Hermione?" he asked holding out his hand. She took it in a dazed silence. Who was this guy?

OoooOOOOoooo

Draco Malfoy walked into the front entrance of the school. He was about to pass the sign in table and walk into the gym when the woman stopped him.

"Do you have a student id?" she asked. Draco smiled.

"Right here," he responded taking out his wand. "_obliviate_."

He waltzed into the dance and found Hermione standing against the wall. He smirked; he knew she wouldn't have danced with anyone but him.

"Care to dance… Hermione?" he asked. He held out his hand for her take it. And she took it just like he had planed. She looked dumbfounded as he led her to the dance floor and amazed when a soft slow song came on. He took her by the waist and they began to sway to the rhythm.

_It is so late. I understand the earth has already turned twice._

_But you know that I took to long, that I waited until that day_

_I'd wait longer._

_It's hard to acknowledge that one has all the twists,_

_But I'm so sure that it only serves us again._

_If I misuse your time, I only want to tell you "I'm sorry"._

_It is my fault, it is my fault _

_If we are so far from each other._

_It is my fault, it is my fault _

_If one is more, nothing is more than one for the other._

_I don't want you to forgive again nor to listen to me_

_I want that the night when you sleep, you never to have any doubt._

_I must leave now and let the earth turn and leave the dust of time to cover our whole history._

_But I misuse your time_

_I am even more sorry; I'll leave now,_

_I know that I misused your time,_

_I have more reason to want to talk only to you._

"It's my fault… If we are so far from each other… it's my fault." He whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I talked to the French teacher into playing it tonight… it wasn't that hard." He said smiling.

"It's a beautiful song." Said Hermione. The song ended and they pulled apart. She looked into eyes and saw nothing, no spark, and no emotion, not even a hint as to who he was. "Who are you?" she asked.

OoooOOOOoooo

Annette stood outside the school facing Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "You cant very well go in there you know. It's breaking about fifty wizarding laws."

Ron scoffed. "Who cares!" he said, "we want Hermione back right now, we know what you're up to." Annette laughed.

"What am I up to then?"

"You're Voldemort's secrete weapon." Said Harry.

"Really, then what's stopping me from killing you two now?"

"Because I'm Voldemort's, not yours."

"What about your dear ronniekins? Hm? Why haven't I killed him to keep you away?"

"At the risk of you exposing your self, ha, like you would be that stupid!" Harry yelled.

"Nice try but I could care less. You can't get your dear friend, Dumbledore sent her here under my supervision. He trusts me with your dear friend, why can't you do the same?"

"You're Voldemort's lackey, that's why!" shouted Ron.

"Why are you any way?" asked Harry, "aren't you related to a bunch of muggle loving pure bloods?"

Annette smirked at the boys. "I fell in love…"

OoooOOOOoooo

"Do you really want to know?" asked Draco, his face mirroring his question. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, tell me who you are." She pleaded. Draco sighed, he knew she would, now was the hard part of his plan; tell her who he was and confess his need for her, or, he could kiss her and use her and not tell her who he was. However if he did that he knew he would have to live her the rest of the year watching her mope and cry about how he used her, and watch her crack, unable to do anything about it.

"come on," he said, "lets talk some where else." He led her out side and they sat on a bench. He took a deep breath and took off the mask. He turned to her, his eyes closed and his lips pursed. The smack that hit him echoed through the night and gave him whiplash as his head to the right. He opened his eyes and looked back at Hermione who was standing in front of him. He went to stand but she pushed him back down.

"WHY DID YOU TRICK ME?" she cried, "To exploit me and make fun of me? To ridicule and degrade me? WHY?"

"I didn't do it to trick you!" he yelled back. His face started to redden with anger, blending with the red handprint on his left cheek. "I had to know you were mine for at least one night! Is that so hard to ask for?"

"What do you mean?" she asked sniffing to hold back tears.

"I like you, okay?"

ooooOOOOoooo

Harry and Ron stared blankly at Annette. "What?" asked Ron.

"You heard me, I fell in love."

"With Voldemort?" asked Harry. Annette laughed.

"No with a hippogriff. YES, with Voldemort! Are you two really that dense?"

"But… but…" started Ron.

"WHY!" cried Harry.

"He can me very sweet you know." She said.

"He's using you, manipulating you." Said Harry, "don't you see? You have a special ability that he doesn't and he wants you, so he can have that power." Annette scowled.

"You wouldn't understand." She said. And walked back into the dance. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. They had to head back to Hogwarts, they would come back for Hermione another time, when Annette wasn't around.

OoooOOOOoooo

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, things seem to have back fired." Said Cory bowing down.

"What do you mean my boy? Things are starting to turn around, I realize, but this could be of some benefit." Responded Lucius with an evil smile. Cory knew that look, something good was about to happen, he knew it.

OoooOOOOoooo

**Okay, so I thought it was gonna be longer than that. So sue me, but don't really please. Hermione and Draco… such a cute couple. And Annette? In love with dear Tommy riddle? Oh my, what will become of us? And oh dear, is something going to happen at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. I hope not. Teaser? Why not.**

"_You… like me? Just like me?"_

"_Well not really… more like… lust you?"_

**Yeah okay crappy teaser I know… but who cares? I don't. Oh and I would love to reach 60 to 70 reviews with this chapter please! I know its asking for a lot but really… you can do it!**


	7. i know this is illegal but

WELL ISNT THIS INTERESTING?!

Seems I've come back from the dead. I caught myself browsing through my past and stumbled across this site again. I peeked inside one of my stories, which had accumulated 84 reviews, and decided to read it over again. To my horror, I still liked it, and found that the mistakes were many, but easily handled. Now I figured why not have another go at it. Seems I'll be picking this story back up, ISNT THAT INTERESTING?! I've updated my account settings and will be starting in on this pretty soon. Thank you reviewers, I hope this is good news.

-your author, Kay


	8. Chapter 6

"_You… like me? Just like me?"_

"_Well not really… more like… lust you?"_

**Disclaimer**

**Hermione: *cough* uhg, the dust!**

**Draco: you just had to shove us in the closet didn't you…. *glare***

**Me: well… Yes.**

**Hermione: fine, then I won't kiss Draco.**

**Me: Yay! More for me!**

**Draco… *runs away***

**Me: oh snap…**

ooooOOOOoooo

Hermione stood there with a blank expression on her painted face. "You… you like me?" she stuttered. Draco looked to the ground and fidgeted with his mask.

"Well not really… more like… lust you?" he spoke sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"Lust me?" Hermione giggled. "So what, do you expect me to jump on you and…"

"No!" Draco interrupted, "Just… I don't know… kiss me? Maybe that's all I need to remind my self you're a dumb mud-"

"HERMIONE!" Annette came running out the doors towards Hermione, "oh dear, I just got the worst news, come here, sit… you'll need to sit." She took Hermione by the hand and led her to the bench. "Dear I just found out your parents," Annette paused, "Your parents where killed last night. They where murdered by You Know Who."

Hermione sat there frozen. She had to be joking; it wasn't real. It had dawned on Hermione that she hadn't even written a single letter to them since she arrived at the high school. She noted to herself she would write as soon as she got back to her room.

"No… they aren't, they're at home… sleeping…" Hermione muttered standing up.

"Dear… I really think you should go home. Get in bed and rest and we'll talk tomorrow, when you're awake." Annette stood next to her, trying to console her.

Hermione, who had previously been glaring at Draco, stood up and nodded. She had an expression that clearly read as denial. Draco looked back at Annette and gave a disgusted face, then looked at Hermione's retreating back. He shuffled off after her while muttering things to himself. Annette looked at them both as they left and frowned. She knew all to well that Harry and Ron would be back soon to retrieve their friend. Annette smiled knowingly and apparated to Hogsmeade.

ooooOOOOoooo

Cory poked his head out of the men's bathroom in time to see Hermione shuffling off towards the parking lot. Remembering that he drove her he bolted out of the doorway and fallowed her.

"MI!" He screeched, "Why are you leaving the dance! Didn't a sexy man ask out yet? I'm telling you if you don't get a boyfriend I will be forced to exceed my self."

Hermione turned to him and shook her head. "Draco distracted me." She looked around slowly and turned back to Cory. "Please take me home." Cory decided not to push the mater and nodded pulling her arm and dragging her to his car.

Draco, who had been fallowing at a safe distance behind her decided to take the same means of transportation and apparated to the street outside of Annette's home. Having arrived before Hermione and Cory, Draco decided to catch a hot shower. The events that took place that night had gotten his skin to feel a bit sticky with sweat.

ooooOOOOoooo

Annette made it to the doors of Hogwarts just in time to see them closing. She knew fully well that it was Harry and Ron sneaking back in. She paid them no mind but waited a few minutes to make sure they would not spot her. When she was sure the coast was clear she entered the building and found her way to the headmasters quarters. She knocked quietly, after whispering the password and ascending to the doorway, and waited for an answer.

"Who is here at this hour? Come in, come in." came Dumbledore's voice.

Annette entered the room and smiled. "I'm afraid I've got to be a tattle tale Sir. Two of your prized students paid an unexpected visit to the school tonight. They should be sneaking back to bed as we speak." Dumbledore looked confused then nodded.

"Did they cause a great disruption?" He asked.

Annette shook her head, but mentioned "They tried. I sent them home as soon as heard the news they were passing on. They came to tell Hermione about her parents and to attempt to bring her back. I told her myself however, and I think it best she stays with me. Harry and Ron seem to be too hot headed for her sanity."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "You go home back to your wards and I'll make sure Harry and Ron not to be a bother."

ooooOOOOoooo

As soon as Hermione entered the house she ran straight towards her bathroom. Before she could enter her room however, Draco came waltzing out of his. He had on a pair of green plaid pajama pants and a towel rustling through his hair. Hermione paused, wanting to say something, or to ask how he got there so fast, but she couldn't find words. During the car ride home the gravity of what Annette told her had sunk in. Any moment now the tears would flow.

Draco paused in his hair toweling and peeked at Hermione through his golden locks. "Granger are you going to be okay?" he asked. He watched as her face changed from mild confusion to horror as her lip began to quiver. Oh no, he thought, RUN! He took a step back and opened his mouth to say something to quickly excuse himself of the situation but before he knew it there was a small girl in a howling fit connected to his person. Draco dropped his towel and stood there for a moment.

This was not how he pictured the night ending. Sure she was supposed to be touching him, but not like this. Not crying and sobbing and rubbing her snot all over his freshly scrubbed chest. Finally he lifted a hand and patted her hair slowly. "Fear not Granger, They were muggles sure, but um, they're in a better place?" he said; however it ended in more of a question. Hermione's sobs receded to quiet sniffles and she raised her head, unknowingly pressing her cheek to the soft flesh of his shoulder.

"I think that means a lot coming from you." She whispered. A few more tears escaped her before she pulled away from him completely. "Thank goodness tomorrow is the weekend. I don't feel much like going out, or going to school." She gave a curt nod in Draco's direction and turned into her room, shutting the door before he had a chance to speak.

Draco stood there for a moment after picking up his towel and drying off his newly dampened chest. He thought to himself that perhaps her crying on him like that wasn't as bad as he had feared. So what if they didn't end up snogging the night away. At least he was a step closer.

**End of Chapter. **

**You should be glad I got it done. I honestly don't know when I'll have another ready for you. And no teaser this time around. Sorry all, but I hope you like this chapter **


End file.
